Une énième prise de bec
by Elowlie
Summary: Se battre? Ils savent faire! Mais avec quoi le faire s'ils ne peuvent se servir de leurs armes? Avec leurs sentiments? Mais contre qui alors? Contre eux-même et leur fichue fierté...


**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont toujours à Eiichirô Oda, grand mangaka dans l'infinie, à qui j'ai dédié un temple sur l'autel duquel je sacrifie avec bonheur les impies… Ok, je sors xD**

**Ma petite Swany, celle-là, elle était pour toi ! XD**

**Note : Alors, ici, je vous ai concocté un petit OS qui a bien pris le temps de mijoter afin qu'il soit le meilleur possible quand je vous le servirais **

**Venu de plusieurs idées loufoques dont j'ai décidé de finalement marier les saveurs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D**

**Un grand merci à Linaelle et a sa patiente parce qu'elle a dû en baver à force de recevoir les morceaux de cette histoire pour els relire xD**

**Et merci aussi à ma Kony pour son soutient et son avis qui me sont toujours des plus précieux malgré mon changement de Fandom :3**

**Ah ! Et merci aussi à toi, Swany, qui a subi mes bêtises tout le long de mon périple « littéraire » xD**

**Voilà, je pense que c'est tout, juste un dernier merci, à vous, lecteurs qui avaient eu le courage d'atterrir ici x)**

**Bonne lecture ! =p**

* * *

Assis seul à la table de la cuisine, déserte à cette heure-ci, Sanji sortit un calepin de derrière les condiments bien rangés et ordonnés sur leur étagère. Il en feuilleta quelques pages avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle. Calmement, il s'alluma une cigarette et se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs.

*Flash Back*

Voilà des jours que Zoro attendait patiemment sur l'Archipel Shabondy. Il s'était démené, vaille que vaille, pour arriver le plus tôt possible à leur rendez-vous, subissant les railleries douteuses de Perona, à qui le changement d'attitude du bretteur n'avait malheureusement pas échappé. Il était vrai que, hormis pour ses entrainements, Zoro n'avait jamais tant dévoilé d'enthousiasme qu'en cet instant.

Mais les jours avaient passés et son amant ne semblait toujours pas vouloir montrer ne serait-ce que le bout rougeoyant de ses horribles cigarettes. S'il avait vu défiler au fur et à mesure la quasi-totalité des membres de l'équipage, toujours pas de sourcil vrillé à l'horizon.

L'attente devenait insupportable : ses idées, ses pensées, ses envies, ses sentiment, tout en lui se tendait, se dirigeait vers le cuistot. Il était comme tiraillé de l'intérieur, une sourde angoisse émergeant lentement dans son esprit, tordant ses entrailles, agitant ses nuits : viendrait-il ? Est-ce que cet enfoiré allait bien, déjà ? Était-il seulement… en vie ?

**XxXxX**

Bien décidé à s'occuper plutôt qu'à ruminer en cette journée de calme, il s'était mis en tête d'aller pêcher… Ou plutôt de faire une sieste mais à côté d'une canne à pêche, histoire de donner le change. Cependant, ça, c'était sans compter sur son inébranlable non-sens de l'orientation !

S'étant bien évidemment trompé de bateau alors que le vieux pêcheur le lui pointait du doigt, Zoro était sorti de l'eau, laissant disparaître dans les flots un navire pir… deux navir… deux moitiés de navire pirate. C'est là qu'il le vit. Pas surpris le moins du monde et, bien au contraire, un brin moqueur, Sanji le regardait.

Il n'avait pas changé : toujours ce look old school de dandy, et sa fameuse cigarette bien coincée entre les lèvres… Et pourtant si, tout en lui avait changé. Alors il détailla quelques interminables secondes ce visage impassible qu'il lui semblait connaître sans le reconnaître : le gamin n'était plus. Tout comme lui, le blondinet avait grandit, et muri sans doute. Il était devenu un homme.

À cette constatation, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, s'échauffant, pulsant dans ses veines, faisant tambouriner son cœur sur des rythmes endiablés… Il avait voulu se jeter sur lui, le serrer dans ses bras puissants, l'embrasser avec passion, laisser exploser la frustration si longuement accumulée… Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé, retenant ses élans, refoulant ses ardeurs. Car oui, tout avait changé.

**XxXxX**

Ils étaient là, badinant, s'envoyant des piques, comme si ces deux années ne s'étaient jamais écoulées, ni les quelques mois qui les avaient précédées. Se jaugeant aussi, surtout, n'attendant qu'un signe de l'autre, guettant presque ce maudit signe, ils s'étaient demandé chacun de leur côté si l'autre n'avait pas trop oublié…

Rien ne vint. D'aucun des deux. Trop fiers pour franchir la distance. Trop fiers pour refaire le premier pas. Trop fiers pour assumer leur peur d'être rejeté après tant de temps.

Ce fut au moment où ils retournèrent finalement sur le Sunny, en compagnie de leur capitaine, que Zoro se dit que tout était perdu. L'équipage était de nouveau au grand complet, avec les filles, ou plutôt les femmes, et Sanji qui ne retenait plus ses élans, ses hormones palpitants à la simple vue de ses deux déesses et de leurs corps de rêve, bavant devant les courbes devenues plus qu'avantageuses, pulpeuses, aguichantes, à la limite de l'indécent…

Submergée par l'amertume et le déchirement, la lueur d'espoir fichée en son cœur se laissa lentement dévorer. Zoro ne pouvait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sanji durant ces deux dernières années. S'il avait su, il comprendrait, surmonterait, patienterait… Mais, au lieu de cela, il s'éloignait, cherchant seulement à panser ses plaies, guérir la blessure d'une âme meurtrie… Son sourcil vrillé semblait avoir tout oublié : leurs sentiments, ce brasier qui les avait animés, leur fougue, leur rage…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sanji nourrissait les mêmes pensées à l'égard du bretteur, alors il se mit à faire la seule chose qu'il savait faire : se battre, cuisiner, faire la cour à ses mellorines… Il voulait juste oublier, il voulait juste s'oublier.

**XxXxX**

Ce n'est qu'après leurs mésaventures sur l'île des hommes poissons, au détour d'un couloir du bateau que, manquant d'entrer en collision avec le corps à demi nu et en sueur de Zoro, Sanji capta, enfin, l'espace d'un instant, un vague reflet de l'infini tourment qui habitait le regard et la pensée de son ancien amant.

Cela avait suffit. Le cœur du cuistot explosa alors, il venait de comprendre à quel point il avait été idiot, à quel point « ils » avaient été idiots… Il se jeta alors sur Zoro, capturant avidement ses lèvres, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte torride à laquelle le bretteur répondit d'abord timidement, perdu, avant d'imposer doucement une cadence enfiévrée à leur baiser, se laissant griser, se gonflant à nouveau d'émotions.

Cet instant, ils l'avaient attendu et tellement désiré que, si Usopp n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là, ils l'auraient consommé, ici, dans ce couloir, sans plus se préoccuper du reste. Malheureusement pour eux, le sort en avait décidé autrement : Nami, souhaitant une réunion sur le champ, avait envoyé le tireur d'élite les chercher.

Les deux hommes, l'ayant entendu arriver, s'étaient séparés, à regret, affichant un air menaçant, simulant une énième dispute afin de donner le change… même si leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne sur le navire depuis bien longtemps. Question de fierté, une fois de plus.

Usopp n'était absolument pas dupe, on ne la lui faisait pas, à lui, puissant guerrier des mers, maître du mensonge, roi incontesté des tireurs d'élite ! Décidant donc simplement d'ignorer leur comportement puéril, il les invita à rejoindre la cuisine.

Leur moment d'intimité devrait attendre, encore, la frustration remontant d'un cran, crispant leurs mâchoires, une aura bestiale flottant aux alentours. La journée s'annonçait très, très longue.

**XxXxX**

Les jours s'écoulaient au rythme de leur quotidien mouvementé. Les tentatives de rapprochement échouant inlassablement. Ils avaient pourtant été imaginatifs. De la réserve à la vigie en passant par le dortoir désert, la salle de bain et même la cuisine dans les rares moments où elle se retrouvait vidée de ses occupants… Tout aboutissait à chaque fois au même résultat : l'échec et la frustration. Le sort semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se jouer d'eux, même au beau milieu de la nuit alors que tout leur semblait favorable…

La tension montait chaque jour un peu plus, l'humeur du sabreur et du cuistot en pâtissant ainsi que les menus de ce dernier, personne ne semblant vouloir se demander pourquoi, au risque de subir les foudres de leurs deux compagnons.

C'est Robin, décidant de leur donner un coup de pouce, qui leur permit finalement de se retrouver, accaparant l'attention de chacun des mugiwaras grâce à sa subtilité et sa finesse d'esprit.

Elle avait profité d'une énième dispute du blond et de son bretteur, à l'abri des regards à la poupe du bateau, relâchant ainsi un peu leurs nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Le plan était simple : une requête pour Franky et Ussop qui filèrent dans leur atelier inventer un nouveau système de rangement afin d'agrandir la bibliothèque un livre traitant de diverses maladies pour Chopper qui partit gaiement dans l'infirmerie une conversation ô combien intéressante avec Nami sous les mandariniers, au son du violon de Brook qui n'avait su refuser une balade légère aux deux femmes si charmantes et aimables du Sunny… Sans oublier la promesse faite à Luffy de faire de fabuleuses découvertes s'il pêchait dans les eaux incroyables du Nouveau Monde.

Bien évidemment, il ne lui était pas nécessaire de prévoir quoi que se soit en ce qui concernait les deux combattants…

* * *

Une énième prise de bec, une énième confrontation musclée…

Un coup de pied pour parer deux épées, un bruit sourd. Zoro avant foncé, katanas en avant, le dos de Sanji buttant lourdement contre le mur. Ainsi coincé, une jambe entravée, il ne pouvait plus bouger, prisonnier du bretteur.

Après deux ans de séparation, les habitudes reprenaient leurs droits, enfin, et leur quotidien se réinstallait sur le bateau comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Le regard du cuistot s'adoucit, une lueur de défi y brillant quand il croisa l'œil empli de désir de Zoro. Une chaleur s'immisça brutalement dans son bas ventre.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils enduraient chacun de leur côté en pensant à cet instant qui scellerait leurs retrouvailles. Pourtant il avait fallu patienter encore un peu plus. Quelques jours seulement mais quelques jours qui avaient paru être une éternité : se voir, se parler sans pouvoir se toucher ou goûter à ces saveurs si longtemps mises de côté alors que le désir leur tiraillait les entrailles, les tenait en sa coupe, sous son joug dévastateur…

Alors, c'est impatient que Zoro rangeât la lame qu'il tenait en main gauche, parant toujours de l'autre la jambe repliée tout contre le torse de Sanji. Position indécente, suggestive, dont il prit avantage, lâchant sa deuxième arme qui tomba à la verticale avant de se ficher dans le sol. Pour se rapprocher encore plus. Faire glisser la jambe de son amant sur son épaule. Retracer de ses doigts chaque muscle dissimulé par le pantalon, jusqu'à atteindre une cuisse totalement offerte, la courbe d'une fesse ferme et alléchante…

Zoro, qui ne pouvait plus attendre tant le blond faisait monter la pression en lui, prit possession de son cou y déposant des baisers, retraçant de sa langue la jugulaire palpitante du cuistot et, de sa main libre, entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Sanji afin de laisser apparaitre son torse pour enfin déposer les yeux sur cette musculature qui promettait de s'être magnifiquement développée…

Faisant se coller leur bassin enfiévré au point de sentir le moindre muscle bouger, les faisant frémir de désir, Zoro fit lentement glisser la jambe de son épaule vers le côté pour libérer sa main. Il lui retira délicatement sa veste et la déposa sur la poignée de son katana resté coincé dans le bois. Enfin, faire tomber le pantalon rapidement suivit par le boxer. Laisser ainsi libre accès à cette peau, à ce corps parfait. Entièrement le dévoiler à sa vue. Et le contempler, fièrement, tel un artiste admirant son œuvre d'art.

Sanji en profita pour faire glisser le haut de la longue veste de Zoro, retenue à sa taille par sa ceinture, coulant à son tour un regard vers cet être tant désiré.

Ne tenant plus, les nerfs et la patience déjà bien entamés, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tels deux gladiateurs assoiffés de sang en pleine arène. Les mains ne se retenaient plus, retraçant et redécouvrant chaque parcelle de peau tout aussi ardemment que les lèvres se cherchaient, goûtant, mordillant, suçotant sauvagement, tentant désespérément de calmer cette soif de l'autre, qui les asséchait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Dans une rage soudaine, Zoro attrapa fermement le postérieur rebondi de Sanji, lui impulsant assez d'élan pour qu'il se hisse sans effort et enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, leurs virilités se frottant douloureusement l'une contre l'autre.

Le bretteur stoppa alors la lutte acharnée de leurs bouches. Il remplaça la présence de sa langue par celle de ses doigts qui furent goulûment humidifiés. Il s'empara dans un même temps du sexe dressé de son compagnon d'une de ses mains, le massant avec dextérité, le cuisinier se cramponnant à sa nuque dans un secret espoir de ne plus jamais devoir s'en séparer.

Retirant ses doigts de la bouche de Sanji, Zoro y plaqua de nouveau la sienne, reprenant derechef leur joute insatiable, tandis qu'il faisait glisser sans attendre deux doigts d'un coup dans l'intimité serrée du blond.

Sanji geignit un bref instant contre la bouche de son amant avant de commencer à se perdre dans les méandres d'un plaisir se diffusant dans tout son être : Zoro, le connaissant par cœur et ayant vite trouvé la zone si délicate, lui procurait tant de bien être et de jouissance qu'il n'arrivait plus à les dissimuler.

Le bretteur était ravi de son effet car Sanji haletait déjà, enfouissant sa tête tout contre ce cou à l'odeur si particulière et propre à Zoro. Il était prêt, il était loin, il était bien, alors il ne restait à Zoro plus qu'à le rejoindre dans cette volupté débordante, tentatrice. Son sexe prit la place de ses doigts dans un large et profond coup de rein, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amant, entamant un ballet entre la puissance des jambes de Sanji et celle des bras de Zoro, s'harmonisant, bougeant en rythme, déversant toute la frustration accumulée au fil du temps dans un échange brutal, empli de geste brusques et profonds.

Finis les soupirs, les gémissements légers, ils n'étaient plus que râles, tels des lions affamés protégeant de leurs griffes et crocs acérés leur proie si délectable et désirée.

Plus rien d'autre n'importait, il n'y avait qu'eux et ce plaisir qu'ils partageaient enfin dans cet infini de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Le temps s'était arrêté, l'espace réduit à leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés, tout n'étant plus qu'un vaporeux et saccadé flou les entourant, les protégeant de ses bras fantasmagoriques.

Un coup plus ample, plus féroce, plus profond, envoya Sanji vers une jouissance si longtemps contenue qu'il n'était même plus sûr d'être encore rattaché à cette réalité dans laquelle il était immergé. Son corps se contractant violemment tout contre Zoro, tout autour de lui, leur transmettant par vagues des frissons intenses telle une multitude d'exquises décharges électriques.

Zoro planta alors ses dents dans la peau offerte de Sanji. Un coup, deux coups et il se libéra à son tour dans cet antre chaud et doux qui le rendait fou.

Haletant, cherchant leur souffle, leurs dernières forces les abandonnant, ils se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au sol dans une étreinte douce et salvatrice. Leur monde était de nouveau complet, chacun y retrouvant délicieusement leur moitié si longtemps égarée.

*Fin du Flash Back*

* * *

Sanji se ralluma une cigarette. L'autre n'ayant pas eu souvent l'occasion de rejoindre ses lèvres, un goût de trop peu lui titillait la langue. Songeur il perdit un instant ses pensées bien plus loin auparavant… Au début de sa relation avec Zoro.

Les évènements de Thriller Bark avaient été le déclenchement de tout, comme un aboutissement de ce qui sommeillait en eux sans être soupçonné.

Voir Zoro se sacrifier, donner sa vie en échange de celle de leur capitaine et des leurs, l'avait piqué à vif. Un pincement au cœur l'avait pris, à ce moment là, sans savoir pourquoi. De la fierté sans doute, s'était-il dit, ça aurait été la chose la plus logique au vu de leur relation faite de défis et de combats quotidiens pour savoir qui des deux hommes était le meilleur…

Cependant, quand il fut mis à terre par le bretteur, c'est de la peur qu'il s'était mis à ressentir, pas de la fureur, ni de la rage, non, juste ce sentiment de peur. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir en vie…

Alors, quand il revint à lui et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là, la panique s'empara de lui et il courut à sa recherche.

Quand il le vit, là, debout, un profond soulagement monta en lui, laissant bien vite place à un désarroi sans nom. Un véritable carnage s'offrait à ses yeux, un véritable bain de sang, son sang, le sang de ce nakama finalement si cher à ses yeux…

Le temps avait paru long avant son réveil, l'angoisse avait été oppressante. Heureusement, Zoro était solide comme un roc et il s'était bien vite rétabli comme il l'avait toujours fait, reprenant leurs incessantes joutes verbales et leurs petits combats, les prises de becs redoublants aussi bien en nombre qu'en intensité, laissant au loin les sentiments brièvement effleurés, les noyant inconsciemment dans les flots du quotidien.

Pourtant tout n'était pas redevenu tout à fait comme avant, des détails certainement, des choses insignifiantes aussi, mais qui n'échappèrent pas à l'œil et à l'esprit affutés de Robin bien décidée à leur donner un petit coup de main…

Et c'est ainsi que, perdu dans ses pensées, le sourire aux lèvres, la cigarette se consumant entre ses doigts, il se remémora ces évènements. Les bons comme les mauvais. Il les chérissait tous autant qu'ils étaient et n'était pas près de les oublier car ils faisaient partie intégrante de sa relation avec Zoro, les rendant plus forts l'un et l'autre, renforçant leurs sentiments, leur foi en leurs liens… Et ce n'était pas terminé, loin de là, il leur restait encore bien des années, aventures et mésaventures comprises, à partager.

*Flash Back*

* * *

Robin pouffait dans son coin, l'une de ses mains cachant un petit sourire malicieux, tandis que ses nakamas, présents sur le pont du Sunny à ce moment-là, étaient partagés entre l'hilarité et le choc profond.

Elle venait de donner un premier coup de pouce à un destin bien lent à se mettre en marche, faisant discrètement trébucher, grâce à ses pouvoirs, un Zoro fou de rage face à un Sanji prêt à en découdre. Ces deux là ne s'attendaient absolument pas à ce dénouement : le bretteur venait de tomber sur son adversaire, son poids les entrainant ensemble dans la chute, et c'est pèle mêle qu'ils se retrouvèrent vautrés sur le sol, leurs lèvres scellées, l'air abasourdi.

La sournoise brunette venait de réussir là un sacré tour de force ! Un véritable coup de maître !

Et, la joie pétillant dans le regard, elle se délectait de cette scène qui s'offrait à elle.

* * *

Sanji repensait une fois de plus à ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Comment cet abruti de bretteur avait-il pu lui tomber dessus ainsi ? C'était grotesque ! Humiliant ! Sa fierté en avait pris un sale coup !

Machinalement, il avait porté un doigt à ses lèvres. Ce fut si bref… Et pourtant, il lui semblait encore avoir le goût de l'autre tête de cactus sur le bout de la langue…

Il ne voulait pas y penser mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il y avait cette impression bizarre qui revenait sans cesse se rappeler à lui dès qu'il avait un moment de répit.

Il revoyait la scène se dérouler dès qu'il fermait les yeux, comme au ralenti. Zoro qui prépare son attaque qu'il s'apprête déjà à parer, comme d'habitude. Zoro qui trébuche, pas comme d'habitude. Zoro qui tombe. Zoro qui s'étale de tout son poids sur lui. Zoro qui…

Il avait bien tenté de s'occuper le plus possible en cuisinant davantage qu'à l'accoutumé, restant aux petits soins de ses mellorines quitte à se faire éjecter à coups de poings, si doux, si aimants, de sa Nami Chérie… Mais en vain, même dans ces moments là, ces souvenirs venaient gangrener son esprit, lui tordre les entrailles et, pire que tout, elles prenaient un malin plaisir à se faire plus présentes, plus sournoises… quand Zoro était là.

En vérité, il était bien arrivé à une conclusion, il n'était ni bête, ni tombé de la dernière pluie et encore moins naïf au point de ne pas reconnaître ce genres de sensations… Cependant, il ne voulait en rien admettre la réalité de cette « vérité » et s'appliquait à la refouler du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, surtout pas pour lui, gentleman par excellence, dragueur invétéré et pervers dissimulé derrière de beaux discours accompagnés de bouquets somptueux… Il fallait juste qu'il relaie le tout dans les oubliettes de son cerveau, aux tréfonds de son être, bien dissimulé sous son orgueil démesuré et ne plus jamais y penser ! Non, plus jamais…

Accoudé au bastingage, Sanji en était là de ses réflexions et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude tout en cognant légèrement son front sur le bois entre ses bras, quand un bruit sourd fit échos à celui qu'il venait de provoquer.

Alors, poussé par un élan de curiosité, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où le son provenait. À l'autre bout, sans le savoir, Zoro venait de reproduire exactement les mêmes gestes.

Soudain gênés, le rose montant aux joues, ils se redressèrent comme d'un commun accord et, dans un même mouvement, repartirent chacun à leurs activités respectives.

* * *

Un lit aux doux effluves fleuris, un froissement de tissus, un souffle et, pour seule source de lumière, deux bougies perçant l'obscurité de la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère doucereuse, confortable, comme un cocon protecteur.

Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Peut-être parce que le manque se faisait douloureusement sentir ? Peut-être parce que bercé par trop de solitude, il ressentait le besoin pressant d'un peu de chaleur humaine ? Ou bien était-ce bien plus compliqué qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer ? Refoulant tout au fond de lui toutes ces interrogations, ces pensées qui l'assaillaient depuis ce fâcheux incident avec l'autre abruti ?... Ne voulait-il pas simplement se prouver à lui-même que « oui ! » il était un homme et que « non ! » sa fierté ne serait pas entachée ?... Coucher avec une femme… Serait-ce vraiment la bonne solution à tout ceci ?...

Perdu dans ses réflexions profondes, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du petit jeu qui avait débuté.

Entièrement nu, les mains attachées au montant du lit, les yeux bandés d'un délicat tissu de soie noire et la désagréable impression de ne plus rien contrôler lui crispant la mâchoire. Il entendait à peine les murmures cristallins à son oreille.

Une caresse aérienne sur son membre tendu, une sensation humide descendant le long de cette chaire frémissante et palpitante, l'électrisant, repoussant au loin ses dernières réticences et l'emportant dans un monde d'infinies douceurs.

Il était à bout, il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon. Alors son corps se tendit brutalement et, pris de mille et une sensations, il vint.

Le souffle court, les idées floues et embrumées par le désir, il voulut parler mais les murmures reprirent à son oreille, le coupant dans son élan.

De douces caresses se multipliant sur sa peau rendue sensible par le plaisir, immatérielles et pourtant omniprésentes, comme si une multitude de mains s'affairaient en même temps, partout et nulle part à la fois.

« Me fais-tu confiance ? Veux-tu découvrir encore plus de sensations nouvelles ? Chavirantes ? Exaltantes ?... »

Ainsi bercé par cette voix chantant à son oreille des promesses de voluptés inexplorées, il se laissa faire, s'offrant entièrement…

Un bâillon lui fut attaché.

Pouvait-il réellement s'en remettre aussi facilement aux mains de cette femme ?...

En cet instant, Zoro n'en avait plus rien à foutre, loin de tout, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : ces promesses de davantage de plaisir qui lui avaient été faites.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion se faire en son intimité, il voulut protester, ne pouvant s'exécuter oralement, il se contracta et tira sur ses liens, se démenant et forçant autant qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant plus qu'une seule chose, s'esquiver, éviter ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Les murmures reprirent, comme un écho dans sa tête, lui intimant de se détendre, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, qu'après la gêne ressentie, un plaisir jamais égalé encore allait s'offrir à lui, un plaisir qu'il n'aurait même jamais pu imaginer.

Ces foutus murmures lui faisaient tourner la tête ! Il ne voulait pas ! Mais il avait quand même cette envie d'y croire à ces baratins ! Parce que l'envie de se laisser aller était forte. Parce qu'il avait envie de cette foutue partie de jambes en l'air ! Alors, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Après tout… Il repensa brièvement à « l'autre ». Oui, pourquoi pas… ?

Vaincu par la voix, il se détendit du plus qu'il le pût, sentant progressivement une vague de chaleur le reprendre, accompagnée de doux frissons le long de son échine, parcourant son bassin, l'enveloppant tout entier et il se laissa partir.

**XxXxX**

Au même moment, Sanji passa le pas d'une porte à tâtons, guidé par une main douce et légère.

Les mêmes pensées qui assaillaient Zoro un peu plus tôt, s'emparaient de lui. Les mêmes questions. Les mêmes réticences. Les mêmes réponses refoulées… Sans doutes pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs mais sans le savoir, sans s'en douter. Et, loin de se méfier, il avait lui aussi cédé à ces envies, à cette femme qui le menait dans cette pièce dont il ne voyait rien, ses yeux ayant été bandés.

Un lit se présenta à lui et, toujours guidé, il s'agenouilla dessus, sentant un corps devant lui, suivant encore cette main qui le menait maintenant à elle. Il disposa les siennes de part et d'autre, sans la toucher, la frôlant à peine.

La peau était nue, tout comme lui, son souffle s'accéléra, son cœur s'emballa.

Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ces déesses, si pures, si douces… Et là, il s'était laissé tenter plus que de raison par l'une d'elle. À présent, il ne pouvait plus se soustraire, elle le voulait, elle s'occupait déjà de son sexe, ses mains si délicates allant et venant gracieusement sur lui. Il se devait donc de la combler, de la mener au septième ciel, sans faillir. C'était son devoir en tant qu'homme : ne pas la décevoir, répondre au moindre de ses désirs…

Alors quand il sentit une main le tirer vers ce corps chaud, alangui, désirant, il pénétra lentement l'antre chaleureux et douillet qui l'accueillit.

C'était serré, c'était bon, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu. C'était… Différent. Il savait que… Non, ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir et il se laissa emporter dans son élan, entamant de lents mouvements amples et langoureux.

**XxXxX**

Un poids qu'il n'avait pas ressenti jusque là, creusa le matelas à ses pieds, remontant entre ses cuisses puis, complètement surpris mais toujours en proie au plaisir qui le dévorait, les doigts en son intimité furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros, plus imposant, frémissant et bouillant.

Cette sensation fut désagréable au début mais vite remplacée par d'autres, plus intenses, plus violentes, quand « l'intrus » commença à se mettre en mouvement…

Car oui, Zoro n'était pas dupe, c'était bien un sexe d'homme qui venait de le pénétrer, les gémissements graves, rauques de plaisir confirmant ses pensées. Mais, loin de s'en offusquer comme il l'aurait normalement fait dans d'autres circonstances, il prit les choses comme elles venaient et pour ce qu'elles étaient : une source de jouissance infinie qui s'emparait de tout, de lui, de son corps, de son âme…

Au fond de lui, c'est ce qu'il attendait sans l'admettre, c'est ce qu'il recherchait sans vouloir le reconnaître, surtout venant de « cette » personne, de qui il voulait tout, de qui il accepterait tout, sans retenue, sans fausse pudeur, ni ressentiments.

C'est donc sans arrières pensées, ni rage, ni haine, qu'il dodelina de la tête contre l'oreiller pour se défaire d'une partie du bandeau lui obstruant la vue et il le vit, les yeux également bandés, magnifique, érotique, le souffle aussi court que le sien : Sanji.

Les sentiments allèrent alors crescendo. Une vague de chaleur bien plus intense encore s'emparant de lui et, sans réfléchir, enserra cette taille fine et claire de ses jambes pour accompagner, accentuer les mouvements, les rendre plus vifs, plus brutaux.

**XxXxX**

Sanji fut d'abord surpris de cette prise autour de son bassin, ferme, toute en muscles durs et puissants. Il ôta alors dans un geste brusque le tissu de ses yeux. Zoro était là, indécemment offert à lui, en sueur, quémandant de ses jambes, plus, encore plus, toujours plus de plaisir : un véritable appel à la luxure dont on ne peut se défaire, son regard s'ancrant profondément dans le sien, comme happé par ce plaisir qui se mit à l'enflammer violemment.

Mû par une seule conviction, il défit le bâillon du captif et une envolée de gémissements fit écho aux siens, imprimant de délicieux effets dans son bas ventre.

Laissant s'échapper un soupir de bien être, il fit glisser au loin le bandeau pour dévoiler le reste du regard posé fiévreusement sur lui, puis sa main suivit le tracé des muscles des bras et défit la corde, libérant d'autres mains, avides, affamées de caresses, de tendresse, d'un autre corps à dominer… Il le voulait entier.

D'un geste vif, nourri par un nouvel élan charnel et voluptueux, il ancra fermement ses mains sur les hanches de Zoro et poussa plus violemment, plus ardemment.

Zoro enserra de ses bras les épaules de Sanji, le ramenant tout contre lui, sa respiration se mêlant maintenant à la sienne. Il captura les lèvres gonflées et rougies par le plaisir de son amant, l'emmenant d'abord timidement, puis férocement dans un ballet sauvage de langues qui s'emmêlent, s'entrainent, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut dans les affres du désir…

Un coup de rein plus sec, plus profond. Un cri grave, guttural, suivi d'un autre, répondant à l'identique au premier : la délivrance, la jouissance… Ils vinrent, l'un sur lui, l'autre en son amant.

Exténués, rompus, emplis de tout, emplis de l'autre, satisfaits, ils en avaient même oublié qu'une présence manquait à l'appel, pourtant disparue depuis longtemps déjà, Sanji s'allongea sur Zoro qui le ramenait tout contre lui, une dernière pensée à l'esprit avant de sombrer à son tour : « Elle a tenu ses promesses… ».

**XxXxX**

Un rire, léger, cristallin, se fit entendre sur le pont du bateau et Nami regarda Robin, intriguée.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ton livre sur la reproduction des légumes génétiquement modifiés est si drôle que ça ?

-Non, ce n'est rien, Navigatrice-san, rien du tout. »

Et, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle ferma les yeux tandis que dans la cabine en dessous d'elle, les effets de son fruit du démon se dissipaient, faisant tomber une douce pluie de pétales de fleurs sur deux corps endormis.

*Fin du Flash Back*

* * *

Toujours dans sa cuisine, Sanji griffonnait quelques mots dans son petit cahier. N'importe qui, connaissant ses habitudes, aurait pu dire que ce n'était pas l'un de ses calepins classiques dans lesquels il écrivait sans relâche les nouvelles recettes qu'il mettait au point.

Celui-ci dégageait quelque chose de différent, mystérieux, renfermant comme un secret, recélant de trésors précieux, intimes…

Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de tenir un journal de sa vie puisque sa vie c'était sa cuisine, son rêve. Mais, après cet éloignement forcé et douloureux, Il avait ressenti le besoin de consigner certaines choses, des choses qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir s'éloigner et qui, grâce à ce carnet, il garderait plus ou moins toujours près de lui. Ainsi, il pourrait se replonger quand il le voudrait dans ces moments, prenant plaisir à s'en souvenir, moments passés et pourtant si présents, y repensant, les revivant le temps d'une lecture, imaginant ce que pourraient être les prochains.

Alors, couchant sur le papier le dernier événement en date, il repartit vers ce souvenir délectable, empli de passion. Il en frissonnait encore d'aise tellement ces instants avaient été intenses, et pour cause, ils les avaient tellement attendu…

Des bruits de pas particulièrement familiers se firent entendre, suivis par ceux d'une porte, s'ouvrant, se refermant, laissant entrer dans la pièce cette démarche assurée et rassurante… Alors Sanji posa sa plume pour se concentrer avec délice sur les deux bras l'étreignant avec tendresse juste au moment où il refermait son carnet.

Zoro était là, le front posé dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, goûtant un instant de douceur dans leur quotidien parsemé de brutalité, insultes et rapports de force.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? »

Sanji se mit à sourire et, tout en repoussant son livre, se retourna pour l'embrasser.

« Rien, Marimo, juste une recette hors de ta portée. »

La légère pique se perdit dans un fougueux ballet.

Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ni de déclarations et encore moins de grandes effusions ou de démonstrations publiques. Non, rien de tout cela. Entre eux, seuls les gestes qu'ils s'accordaient, s'offraient dans leurs moments d'intimité, les moments passés à l'abri des regards suffisaient à transmettre tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Après tout ils étaient des hommes, non ?


End file.
